Never Ask A Ravenclaw
by secretlovechild
Summary: What exactly are all those Ravenclaws thinking? What are they DOING behind those thick textbooks? Are you sure you want to know? The answers might just surprise you.


A/N: This was written quite a while ago, but I have just found it whilst cleaning out my files and have decided to start up the fic again.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and my OCs.

-CHAPTER ONE-

'Miyoko!!' A red blur came hurtling through the crowds that were platform 9 ¾ towards Miyoko Chang.

'Hi Victoria.' Greeted Miyoko as her friend pulled her into a bear hug. 'Uh, Vic, I can't breathe…'

Victoria laughed and released her prisoner. 'Have you seen the guys yet?' She asked looking about the platform anxiously. She was referring to their two best friends Laurence and Emmerson. The four had met during their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all in Ravenclaw together and had become friends immediately after the sorting.

'Ah, my wonderful adoring fans have arrived.'

This remark came from Emmerson Quin as he sauntered over to the girls. Strutted would be the more appropriate term, because Emmerson rarely moved without a cocky swagger in his step.

Victoria laughed and turned to Miyoko, 'do you think he's referring to us? Because I don't see any adoring fans.'

A look of mock hurt appeared on Emmerson's face as they moved towards the train.

'Aw, I'm sorry. Did I hurt poor baby Emmerson's feelings?' Cooed Victoria wrapping her arms around Emmerson.

'Calm yourself, woman!' Laughed Emmerson 'Resist the tempting good-lookingness that is me.'

Victoria rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Emmerson who in return staggered backwards in mock pain. Just then they were joined by Laurence who looked upon the whole scene with distain. He heartily disapproved of the flirtatious behaviors of his two cronies. He and Miyoko exchanged significant glances that they both understood.

'Laurence, old boy!' greeted Emmerson 'how dare you interrupt my spat with this charming lady.'

Victoria giggled and batted her eyelashes playfully at Emmerson.

Laurence rolled his eyes and they continued through the train to the first empty compartment that they could find. Once they had found and settled into a compartment the nonsense resumed.

'I hope Snape is still there this year.' Victoria had a strange obsession with her greasy and comparatively ancient teacher. 'I heard that they were considering firing him on suspicion of involvement with You-Know-Who.'

'Really?' gasped Emmerson. 'Why would Professor Dumbledore let him work at Hogwarts?'

Miyoko rolled her eyes. 'He wouldn't. It's obvious what Snape is really doing! He's a spy. Have you never read any of the old newspaper articles from Voldemort's last regime? Snape was on trial for being a Death Eater but Dumbledore got him off. I wonder _why_…' She added sarcastically.

'So he's a spy for Dumbledore?' Asked Laurence with wonder. 'I'd never thought of that, but now that you mention it, it makes perfect sense.'

'Sexy and selfless!' Sighed Victoria. 'He's been putting his life on the line all these years to protect me…I mean, us.' She left them momentarily for dreamland, no doubt living there in a small closet with Snape. The other three, well used to such escapes from Victoria, continued friendly conversation without their love struck friend.

Laurence rolled his eyes. 'I really don't know what she sees in the slimy git.'

'You do have to admit, he has that 'tall, dark and therefore handsome' thing…maybe I should consider dying my hair black. Women love a bad-boy.' Said Emmerson thoughtfully.

'No!' Chorused the other three, Victoria snapping back into reality.

'Whoa! Settle down, Ladies and gent… just thinking of ways to further my famous sexiness!' Said Emmerson throwing them one of his famous lopsided smiles.

'I think you're sexy just the way you are.' grinned Victoria flirtatiously.

Emmerson grinned and suggestively raised an eyebrow. Victoria raised one right back.

This innuendo continued throughout the long journey to Hogwarts.

Upon arrival to the station, they were greeted by the horseless carriages, that is, except to Emmerson, who had witnessed the death of his father in a tragic broom accident six years prior to that fall.

The four friends boarded a carriage together and were off to school.

Upon reaching the school Miyoko looked up at the beautiful enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. This was her favorite part of Hogwarts. She could have just sat there, watching the day fly by in the Hall looking up at that beautiful ceiling.

They seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table (though how Victoria and Emmerson had gotten into Ravenclaw was beyond the knowledge of all…save the Sorting Hat who had peered into their brains…er….well, whatever dwells inside their skulls and determined that they belonged in the House of the Intelligent) and prepared to watch the Sorting Ceremony.

Professor McGonagall carried out a three-legged stool, placing it at the front of the Great Hall and put the tattered Sorting Hat atop the stool. The Hat opened the hole in the rim like a mouth and sang,

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

'_Together we must build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach just those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach just those_

_With brave deeds to their name.'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences cause little strife_

_When first they came to light_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained good friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on out faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up the school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittle down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, I know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now being._

Victoria looked rather stunned at her three friends, none of them quite sure what to say.

'Well, that was new…' She finally said.

'I didn't know the Sorting Hat could take it upon itself to issue warnings.' Said Miyoko. 'You don't think it was talking about…' Miyoko lowered her voice, 'You-Know-Who?'

All of them shuddered.

'You don't think… he can't really be back, can he?' Asked Laurence, his cool façade faltering for a moment.

'Dumbledore said he was…' Pondered Emmerson.

'But it was only Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory who saw him… and Diggory's dead…' Rationalized Laurence.

'Exactly.' Said Victoria. 'Diggory's dead, and you don't honestly think Harry Potter killed him do you?'

None of them did. Miyoko noticed Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names was shooting the students the evil eye. She motioned for her friends to quiet down, and McGonagall started.

'Abercrombie, Euan.'

A big-eared boy tumbled towards the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It only took a moment for the hat the call out, '_Gryffindor!_'

The Ravenclaws clapped politely as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table looking particularly terrified.

Victoria and Emmerson talked unabashedly as the first-years were sorted, but Miyoko and Laurence kept polite attention on them, though, they were secretly relieved when, finally, 'Zeller, Rose' became a Hufflepuff and Professor Dumbledore stood,

'To our new comers,' he said, arms stretched wide, 'welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!'

The students applauded as the Headmaster sat down and the food filled the plates.

Emmerson grinned at the food and proceeded to pile nearly every dish on the table onto his plate and began to devour it. Laurence frowned distastefully at him and then grimaced at the food.

'Can't they get tofu here?' He asked, glaring at the mashed potatoes. 'All this food is particularly unhealthy, just look at those potatoes, full of starch!'

Victoria rolled her eyes, Laurence was a health food nut, while she, on the other hand, was a junk food addict (who consequently needed a 12 step program).

She, much like Emmerson gathered the less healthy foods onto her plate and began eating.

Miyoko carefully took some pork chops secretly wishing she were at home with he mum's cooking, not that Hogwarts wasn't good… but nothing compared to her mother.

Cho, Miyoko's older sister smiled down the table at her younger sister, she too missed their mother's Chinese cooking, there seemed to be a lot of things that Cho missed these days. She shook her head, she wasn't going to think about Cedric, not today, not again.

Once everyone had stop eating, and the talking was beginning to start again, Dumbledore got to his feet. The students quieted down immediately.

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices, first-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of the older students ought to know that by now to.' Dumbledore gave a few pointed looks to several students.

'Mr Filch the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be check on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

'We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

The students applauded politely. Whilst Victoria whispered to Miyoko 'At least we might actually learn something in Care of Magical Creatures this year.'

Dumbledore went on, 'Try-outs for the Quidditch teams will take place on the –'

He broke off, as Professor Umbridge stood. Nobody said anything for a few long moments, until Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem.' And the students suddenly understood that she wished to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment, before sitting down, looking anticipatingly at Professor Umbridge, as though he desired nothing more than to hear her talk. The rest of the staff looked upon this with shock, but quickly composed themselves.

Emmerson smirked at the woman; she obviously didn't realized how things were done at Hogwarts.

'Thank you Headmaster,' She said in a high-pitched, girlish voice, 'for those kind words of welcome.'

Victoria regarded her with obvious distain. 'Just look at that cardigan!' She hissed to Miyoko.

'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!'

Miyoko looked around at her friends, none of them looked too happy. In fact, they looked quite annoyed at the woman for treating them like little children.

'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!'

Emmerson fought to contain his laughter at this remark and even Laurence snickered.

'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by out ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'

She paused, giving a little bow to the other staff members, none of which bowed back.

'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress for progress's sake there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…'

Victoria and Emmerson ad long ago given up listening to Professor Umbridge's drabble, and Miyoko had been inclined to join them in their not-so-quiet jabber and laughter, until she realized exactly what it was Professor Umbridge was saying, she leaned over to Laurence and whispered feverantly, 'do you know what she's saying?'

Laurence nodded, he understood perfectly exactly what Umbridge was telling them. So both he and Miyoko went back to listening.

'…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.'

She sat down, and as Professor Dumbledore clapped, the rest of the staff followed suit. A few students, such as Miyoko and Laurence clapped only to be polite, whilst others, like Emmerson and Victoria went about unawares that the speech had even ended. Dumbledore rose to his feet again, the students silencing as he did so.

'Thank you very much Professor Umbridge, that was illuminating,' he bowed towards the woman. 'Now, as I was saying, Quidditch Tryouts will be held on the 31st, and sign up sheets will be posted in each Common Room. With that said, I bid you good-night!'

The students stood, making their way out of the Great Hall, chatting as they headed towards their respective Common Rooms.

'Do you realize what that bat was saying in there!' Miyoko hissed to her three friends.

Victoria and Emmerson shook their heads dumbly.

'"That bat" as Miyoko so eloquently put it, just told us that the Ministry has decided to interfere with Hogwarts.' Laurence explained.

'They have no right!' Miyoko was barely staying calm. She had particularly strong feelings towards the Ministry, ever since last year. She had been quite good friends with Cedric, feeling like he was almost a brother to her, and she felt it was an insult to his memory that they claimed it had been an accident. She was fuming. 'Who do they think they are? They're fools enough to deny the return of You-Know-Who and now they're keeping tabs on Hogwarts! What do they think we're going to do? Turn against them and turn Hogwarts into a revolutionary base!?!'

Victoria put a hand on her friend's shoulder. 'We all know how you feel about the Ministry Miyo… but I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss your feelings about them.' She gave a meaningful glance in the direction of Professor Umbridge who was also exiting the hall.

Miyoko took a few deep breaths and was fairly calm by the time they finally reached the Ravenclaw tower.

'The new password is Scientia.' Said a curly haired prefect. He smiled at the first-years as the statue of The Thinker slide out of the way, revealing a large oak door reading Ravenclaw on it in carved, peeling bronze letters. The prefect opened the door and led the students up a set of winding stairs until they entered a beautiful round room, windows lining the far walls, and book shelves on the others. A royal blue couch sat in the center of the room, in from of a large bronze fireplace. Several other chairs sat, scattered around the room. Two staircases came off of the room, the one to the right leading to the Girl's Dorm, the one of the left to the Boy's.

Miyoko plopped down on the couch glaring at the fire, Victoria sat next to her, whispering something to her that made Miyoko smile, however briefly. Emmerson sat on Miyoko's other side, putting an arm comfortingly around her, which she proceeded to push off telling him not to hit on her and Laurence grumpily took the seat next to Victoria. He and Victoria had far too many fights, and far too many differences… They sat in silence for nearly half an hour, but it was a comfortable silence, the silence of people who knew each other well enough to finish each others sentences and tell when they needed to think, which is what they were all doing now. Aside from Victoria who was humming. Laurence, without noticing, started humming along.


End file.
